Blonde Fox Caught in Red Trap
by ying9
Summary: Adopt from kk bk, originally named Naruto: Innocence. This is yaoi fanfic of cat and mouse, or should I say Raccoon and Fox. Will the Fox be caught in the unforeseen sand trap or will the Fox outsmart the Raccoon?
1. Blood will flow like River

Blonde Fox Caught in Red Trap

Hello People!

I am so glad that this fic caught your attention, however there are some things that you must know before diving straight into the story!

This is a Romantic Comedy!

…I think…

**IMPORTANT**!

This is a Yaoi fanfic! YAOI as in BL or boy x boy action!

You see that little **left arrow** or **green left arrow**, **press** it if you are not fond of this. Serious!

No female Naru… that is for another time.

Now, this fic will seem famuliar to some people that is because I have adopt this from KK BK. The original name for the fic was Naruto: Innocence.

Yes, I do have permission. However, I wanted to stay as close as it can to the original, so other than a few tweak of idea and some change of wording to make it my own, it is as close to the original as it can be.

This is author's pop up notes

_Thoughts _

Chapter One: Blood will flow like River

"Nani (What)~~~~~~~~~?"

The large, clean, and well-furnished room was silent after a long and loud burst of childish high pitch voice.

There, in the center of the red oak flooring, stood a blonde haired child.

Surprisingly, many people have a hard time realizing that this petite child was actually a sixteen-year-old teenager. Due to the height of a hundred forty-seven centimeters, child-like voice of a seven-year old, and a gorgeous face that still has yet to lose those smooth plump baby fat, the kid could fool even the oldest of all sages.

Nevertheless, what most people have trouble with was the blonde's gender, with a beautiful curvy body fit for a vixen that was clearly shown through the skintight clothing he wore, under the bright orange jumpsuit that is, it was a wonder why he was born with an extra part of male instead of female.

Perhaps the most notorious feature was the face that the boy has. Rumors has reach far and wide that the boy's face was carved by Venus herself (_Sorry, I did not find any goddess or folktales about outer beauty in researching Japanese religions_ T^T)

Naruto, the teenage boy, has an incredibly feminine face composed of small but well sculpted nose, and deliciously full, plump pink lips that could be so adorable when pouted. Even newborn kittens failed to match that cuddling cuteness.

Yet, the most surreal feature of the boy was his eyes. Naruto's eyes were taken from the sky and the deep blue sea. His eyes, those gems of eternal beauty actually change colors in tone with his mood. The eyes could be as bright and clear as a summer sky when he is happy and clouded dark as the storming sea when he is sad in a flick of milliseconds. The gorgeous pair of gems set brightly in their throne of the almond-shape, fox like eyes with incredibly long, golden lashes that paints the color of the sky.

Unlike most beautiful women, Naruto's face was not pale by powders and facials. His face is smooth like porcelain, but unlike porcelain, his face glows luminous like a pearl with a healthy hint of pink on his cheeks. When touched, most described his face as well as rest of the skin on his body as finely treaded warm silk that is addicting as… the rest of him! (///) _I hope that make sense._

Nevertheless, those who regard themselves as the blonde's friend would argue that the true beauty that almost everyone sees in their friend is his heart. Regardless of the infamous evil Bujin the boy guards within the seal of his body, Naruto's character is almost childlike; innocent, native, and clumsy as a five year old, but he can also be as sharp and curious as a fox due to the nature of his jailed demon, the ruler of all demons, the King of all Bujin, the one and only Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Due to human nature, the poor blonde had to endure hatred most of his life from blinded villagers who sees him not as the jailer, but the demon who took away their families. Nevertheless, the blonde endured and survived till today by his inhuman soft and loving heart, he forgiven them. Then he continues to love and protect the villager that his family dedicated their lives to with sunshine smiles on his face, like his father, the Yondaime.

However, our favorite blonde was not exactly all joyful and giddy as he usually is. As a matter of fact, Naruto stood in front of the blonde Hokage with wide gapping mouth. His eyes, those huge gems that reflect nature's true beauty was neither happy nor sad, instead it held an intense tone of color that signifies the fact that he _was_ clearly shocked.

In the past hour or so, Tsunade, the Hokage of Konoha, had just explained the mission that Naruto and the rest of the boys of Rookie ten will be taking. The boys, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, and Sai, will be going undercover as bodyguards and servants for the Kazakage, Gaara.

Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Shino would be the bodyguards while Kiba and Sai would be the servants. However, Naruto was left to be the personal bodyguard and maid for the Kazakage himself since he is Gaara's best friend.

Of course Gaara requested this but made Tsunade keep it a class A secret.

The briefing and explanation was going rather well, except when the positions were announced. At first, Sasuke was glaring and demanding that he would not go as anyone else but as the leader of the bodyguard, which was assigned to Shikamaru. Of course, Shikamaru's everyday comment, "Mendoukusei"(Troublesome) did not help the situation one bit. Then Kiba was arguing, no, more like whining, something about why he is a servant and not a bodyguard. Sai's comments on the servant's uniform were rather disturbing. Still, it was Naruto's reaction, rather, loud burst, that is making a huge migraine on the young looking Hokage's head.

"O-Baabaa, why do I have to dress up in a maid's uniform?'' Naruto whined to Konoha's Hokage as he lean onto the huge hand-carved Red Oak desk with mountains of paperwork waiting to be look at. Tsunade only smirked evilly as two veins on her forehead and cheek twitches, sending chills down all the occupants of the room.

Kiba could have sworn that the edge of her mouth reached her ear, and Naruto could have second that. (OoO) because it did

"Because brat," She started, "Out of you six, you are the only male here who resembles female the most. Hell, you even put the women in the village to shame." At this Naruto blushed furiously a dark shade of red while finding himself with no comeback, while all the boys but Shino and Sasuke snickered at the truth. ''Now go and get fitted for your uniform.'' Poor Naruto tried again to protest but the glare she gave him shut him right up, Naruto turned to leave, but as the last sign of his rebellion, he slammed the door as he closed it.

After Tsunade was two hundred percent sure that Naruto was at a safe distance away form her office, she stood up and walked to the front of her desk, lean back, and set her glare, which was much sharper than the one she used on Naruto, at the remaining occupants, which of course, scared all the boys shitless. Yet, none of them show it because they are ninjas, Shinobe, tools as well as weapons, and weapons do not show fear. Plus, that would mean she won and none of the Chuunin liked to lose as well as to see the giddy smirk that would be plaster on her face.

''Now listen up! I want all of you to keep an extra eye on Naruto. It's hard enough for me and almost all of the Jounin to keep the men away from Naruto. He does not know it yet, AND I PERFER IT THAT WAY, but the male population has repeatedly tried to rape and or grope him. EVEN FUCKING TODDLERS GRABBED HIS ASS. He's too naive and innocent for his own good. He does not even notice the looks passed his way." She said with a sigh. Her head dropped to low remembering all the creepy eyes staring at her 'son' and all the bodies she have to beat up. Although it was fun and a great workout in the beginning, it got old really fast. At this, the male Chuunin shook their head at their blonde idiot. Naruto was just too innocent and beautiful for his own good.

On many occasions, each one of the Chunnin have to save Naruto from a pervert, pedophile, or a herd of them. For Sasuke, saving Naruto from wandering eyes and hands from the male and sometimes female population has become a part of his daily life and goal.

''Hai, Hokage-Sama!'' said the Shinobe(s).

Shikamaru stepped up ahead of the group, lazily half bowing. "We will make sure no harm comes to Naruto. He is our friend after all, even though its troublesome but it even more troublesome not to, ne.'' The Hokage nodded with satisfaction radiating in her rich chocolate brown eyes.

They all knew that if anything happened to the idiotic blond, they would have to deal with a very pissedoff blond woman who currently is the head of the village they lived in and was one of the three great Sannin's of this country. None of the boys like the idea much and the sadistic smirk could only suggest what kind of punishment a sadist, evil, old-in-reality Hokage can cook up, and none of them want to say bye to their treasured 'buddy down below'.

Hokage Tsunade excused the boys so they could go and pick up Naruto and start heading out. However, when they arrived at the floor they were told to meet the blonde at, they noticed a mob of men gathered around the hallway to entrance with a bleeding nose and tent in their pants. Instantly, Sasuke jump ahead of the group with a bad feeling creeping up his spine.

Sasuke paid absolutely no attention to the pitiful whines and grunts as he sprint on the bodies; however, he did make sure not to get blood on his clothes and shoes. _Com'on, he just got it cleaned_! What greeted the raven-haired teenager was, for the lack of better words, exactly what he expected.

A blonde was hurriedly handing all the men tissues, but what got rest of the boys' attention as they arrived on the scene was how the blonde looked. It was nothing out of the nature when each of them felt their pants tighten as if they were wearing tight leather pants two sizes too small. Blood gush out of their noses like waterfall.

OoO/OoO/OoO/OoO/OoO/OoO/OoO/

Like? Neh, tell me! Please~~~ I was not able to post the update for Finding True Love due to stupid English Grammar, but I really miss the reviews, please review!!!

Also!

Please vote for update in my profile that is coming soon with all other story Idea.

I will determine which story to update first by the amount of review and voting record.


	2. Attack of Black and White

Blonde Fox Caught in Red Trap

Eh…

Too lazy…

Disclaimer is in the first chapter…

I am still trying to post other fics and ideas that has been bottling up for the past months. Who the hell created English! Bastard~~~~

.'''' sorry for the languge, but this is what you sign up for, so forget about me and read on!

From before:

A blonde was hurriedly handing all the men tissues, but what got rest of the boys' attention as they arrived on the scene was how the blonde looked. It was nothing out of the nature when each of them felt their pants tighten as if they were wearing tight leather pants two sizes too small. Blood gush out of their noses like waterfall.

Chapter Two: Attack of Black and White

In front of them, stood Naruto turning to face them, wearing _a_ French Maidoutfit. It was, at that moment, that Naruto Uzumaki had become Naru-chan. Although the boys knew he was supposed to try on a French maid outfit, curtsey of Sai's great eyesight and disturbing comments, everyone found the outfit a bit different from normal.

Basically, the whole ensemble look the same, it is just like any other dresses that had top and a bottom with the exception that the there was barely any fabric to cover both top and bottom!

The outfit was very fitting and tight from what they could see. It was nothing like a normal French maid outfit either, made with low cut and high-end design with ultra thin material.

Everything started with the twin white and black lace bow that tied a small tail on each side of the blonde's head. (Think of Sakura from _Card Capture Sakura_) Moving on, the top part of the outfit consisted of a frilly, puffy, and lacy opening that only holds the boy jus above the chest along with two creamy white puffballs that hugged the sunshine blonde's shoulder sexily. There also seemed to be a thin strap of black ribbon that hook under both armpits and lock the frilly top in place with an adorable bow at the back of his neck. The ribbon strap also acts as an accent to lock the frilly plus puffy part of the front top that made Naruto look as if there was an extra part on the chest.

Now, The top was already a deadly weapon, but the super mini skirt that clung tight onto that sinful skinny waist was a dead-on nuclear bomb. Underneath the illusion of the chest by the frilly top was a ten-inch black lace over creamy silk that secured the top with the mini skirt and a simple white apron in the front and a huge butterfly like bow on the bottom of the blonde's spine. The boys were willing to bet their lives that if, if Naruto just bent over a little; the white and black multi-layered skirt would cover nothing at all. In fact all of the boys were wondering if Naru-chan even wore anything under the puffy skirt.

The true strike and home run for the boys heart, as well as their 'buddy downstairs'', were the innocent white stocking that just covered those deadly sensual legs with, what else, a pair of an adorable black shoes. The blonde was the image of every man's desire and every woman's dream, innocence that radiant softly in that hot sexy body, along with a suit to pull it all out.

Still, something was not right. It could be that the blonde child of angel and devil was looking rather worried and scared, or it could be the tall stacks of tissues boxes that were defining gravity with only his little hands with the fabric to match his stocking and the lace from his waist bow…

_Wait a minute,_

_Worried… _

_Scared…_

_Boxes of tissues..!?_

Oeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoe

Result from the first poll suggests that most people want to read this first, thus I will upload two chapters for taste. heheheheheheheehheehehehee

Please read and review, I really value reader's opinion. If you see any grammar mistakes or anything that does not make sense, please notify me too.

Yes, amount of reviews and result of vote will determine the speed of update in any and all fics!


	3. Notice

As of now, I am sure many fine audiences such as yourselves had read about the notice many fine writers have posted on their work. I got here late due to my procrastination tendencies; however, it is better late then ever.

Please allow me rant awhile. This act has personally go against my belief as well as the main reason I join this site. I, much alike many authors on this side have memberships elsewhere and will most likely be moving to ensure the continuation of untold stories. However, while some of the stories may be preserved in another form in other places, most may not survive this change. As we speak, part of our community is disappearing due to belief of violation on sexual content. There is still time left to put a stop and hope to restore the site to its former glory. Please join our clause to stop the destruction of stories old or new, long or short, and mature or not.

*For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, hopefully we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

miss-joseph


End file.
